


Not Ready

by Koffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Children of Characters, M/M, Omega Verse, Pregnancy Scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: Five kids is a bit much.





	Not Ready

Everyday brought its own set of adventure, as was life when raising four young kids. Someone was always crying and someone else was always pissed off. Life was a controlled rainstorm and Nishinoya and Asahi had an understanding of the mechanics of this chaos.

They had no problem with controlling four kids.

That’s it, no more.

They had their routine and were not prepared to change it anytime soon.

Especially because the twins were finally old enough to start public school, which meant Asahi and Nishinoya could relax a little during the day. As much as they loved their kids, they also valued some quiet every now and then and so, finally, that much needed quiet was nearly guaranteed everyday. Today would be their first day of school and, even though Nishinoya wanted to be there to drop his little twins off he found himself unable to. This task was given to Asahi.

Nishinoya hadn’t been feeling all that well, and he couldn’t bring himself to wake up so early after a long night of nausea and vomiting.

It was around three in the morning, when Asahi woke up to the sound of Nishinoya’s heaving from the master bathroom. Asahi sat up, contemplating if he should go check on him, but before he could get out of bed, Nishinoya opened the door and glared at him.

Asahi frowned.

“I feel like shit.” Nishinoya announced as he collapsed back onto the bed.

Asahi ran his hand through Nishinoya’s damp hair, he sighed and said, “Let me take the twins to school tomorrow…You need to rest.”

Nishinoya moaned and settled his hands over his stomach as a curious thought passed his mind, “I guess…hey, Asahi um, don’t panic but what, what if I’m pregnant again?”  
Asahi let out a shaky laugh, “You can’t be pregnant, right?”

“And why can’t I?” Nishinoya argued playfully.

Asahi shook his head, “We have enough kids right now,” he hugged Nishinoya against himself and kissed him on the cheek, “Can you imagine another little one running around, fighting with the others?”

Nishinoya laughed, “Yeah, true and it would be an added expense.”

“Just thinking about having another baby is stressing me out.”

“It’s alright, I’m sure I’m not pregnant – just sick.”

“I’m sure you’re just sick, that’s all – and not because of a little human.”

“Yeah.” Nishinoya nodded, and easly fell into a sleep as Asahi wrapped his arms around him. 

The following morning, Asahi took the kids to school, allowing Nishinoya to sleep in and rest up after his recent sickness. However, he was nervous about not being there for his twin’s first day of school and so, to keep himself occupied he decided to do some cleaning. As he looked through the bathroom, he found some unused pregnancy tests and thought why not?

It’s not like he could be pregnant anyway.

And so, he took the test and as he waited for the results as he continued to clean. However, as he worked he ended up forgetting about the test and was overwhelmed by the need to sleep. Being sick all night was exhausting.

Asahi arrived home about thirty minutes later, pleased that the twins went to their first day of classes without throwing a tantrum. He stepped into their bedroom and saw Nishinoya snoozing in bed. Before going to join his husband, Asahi decided to take a shower but as he stepped into the bathroom he noticed the pregnancy test sitting on the counter.

He glanced down at it, and stopped when he realized it was positive.

They already had four kids.

Four.

They didn’t need any more, four was enough.

Shakily, Asahi made his way from the bathroom toward the bed, he sat down and rubbed Nishinoya’s back until he woke up.

Nishinoya smiled at the sight of Asahi staring down at him, “Hey, so how was it?”

Asahi completely disregarded Nishinoya’s question and decided to ask one of his own, “What’s this?”

“Oh, I was just messing around…forgot about it…” Nishinoya sat up, but as he got closer to Asahi he realized what the results were.

Shit.

“What…what are we going to do?” Nishinoya laid back down on the bed and covered his eyes with his hands, “Why…why aren’t we good at planning these things?”

Rai and the twins were unplanned pregnancies, and now, now this.

Nishinoya lifted his shirt showing his belly, it had been years since his most recent pregnancy and despite dropping most of the baby weight his skin sagged a little from being so stretched out. He frowned at the thought of another child, but he did miss the feeling of being pregnant with one of Asahi’s pups. Regardless of if they wanted the child or not, they’d welcome it.

“Maybe we should get a second opinion?” Asahi suggested, “Like, um, from a doctor? You know, these tests are probably old – maybe you, maybe this is a false positive?”

Nishinoya considered Asahi’s question, he had been sick – so, going to the doctor would be appropriate anyway.

“Um, yeah…yeah sure.”

Nishinoya was able to schedule in an appointment for that day, but while he was gone Asahi had to go to work. Asahi, having no idea what to expect when he sees Nishinoya later in the day was a nervous mess at work. Nishinoya’s mom, who was used to picking up on Asahi’s emotional state, quickly noticed this and so, she decided to give him so easier tasks for the day – not so much customer assistance.

Time seemed to drag on forever.

What if they had another baby?

It’d be hard, but yeah, they could do it. They could handle it. They knew how to take care of a baby now. They could do it.

It’d be okay. It’d be okay. It’d be okay.

Asahi kept telling himself over and over throughout the day.

By the time Asahi arrived home, Nishinoya had already returned from his appointment. Asahi could hear his husband talking – err, rather getting after Rai for doing something bad at school. Asahi waited outside the room, and within a few minutes Nishinoya stepped out and the two stared at each other for a moment.

“You can breathe.” Nishinoya hinted, with a smile, “I’m not pregnant, turns out I just have a stomach bug.”

“Oh thank god.”


End file.
